The Glory of Love
by Pyreflies Painter
Summary: They both love her. They're both ready to die for her.


**A/N: I am on a writing frenzy. Surely you know that. So yeah. School is on its way (in 48 hours in fact or somewhere around that) and I want to make use of my holidays to write my first songfic! I had this in mind for a few days, but I was finally compelled to write it today. I hope you like it. The song is The Glory of Love by New Found Glory. Listen to it. I think it's beautiful, but we all have different opinions on music. Like me. I'm a fan of classical. Also, I love 'Let It Be' by the Beatles!**

**Hope you like it and please review to tell me what you think. I need to know!**

**Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure this has some Jessa in this for those who are Jessa. I'm both a Wessa and Jessa lover. **

**Disclaimer: No! NO! How many times do you want me to say it? I am not Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

><p>-The Glory of Love-<p>

The witchlight burned bright, cascading a pool of heavenly white light over the dinner table, making the silverware glimmer, the wondrous food to look picturesque and- to his amusement -Jessamine's skin to turn into a pale green colour that was, indeed, comical. Henry's inventions- more like abominations to mankind's progress -had caused the lights to go out and, once again, they had no choice but to utilise the witchlight that night.

Will Herondale never had the decency to hold back his laughter every time he saw something he knew would shame someone particularly people like Jessamine whom he had continuously insulted for the past twenty minutes at her green skin. However, he did have the decency to _not_ look into a certain someone's face- for he knew _she_ loathed him -and refused to acknowledge their presence in order to save them from his true, inner devilry unbeknownst to the very few people in the world who actually cared for him.

Although, he still could not stop the erratic beating of his heart every time he knew _she_ was nearby and he tried very hard to keep his mouth shut.

_**Tonight it's very clear**_

_**As we're both lying here**_

_**There's so many things I wanna say**_

He would apologise to her. He would tell her everything, that is, if only he could. If only he was completely selfish and utterly mad would he _ever_ say anything to her.

But, alas, he was not nor can he afford to be.

Because he has lost everything.

_**I will always love you**_

_**I will never leave you alone**_

Therefore, these words are lost and Will Herondale could only watch as his_ parabatai_- for he sure knows that this would happen -confesses his love for her and takes her away in his arms leaving behind Will, whose heart would be breaking at a sight he does not want to come true. As much as he would like to do something about it, he can't for it was, in the end, the right thing.

Dinner came to a close and Will leaves in a hurry for his personal quarters so he may give himself some peace and to stop the blasted thundering in his chest.

He was staring at the ceiling of his room, thinking through what he had done that night... in the attic... that kiss... his harsh words specifically designed to hurt her...

_**Sometimes I just forget**_

_**Say things I might regret**_

_**It breaks my heart to see you crying**_

_**I don't wanna lose you**_

_**I could never make it alone**_

He would have never said those words, but it was the right thing.

Because he has lost everything.

Suddenly, the door to his quarters opened, cutting off his thoughts.

There stood a boy with silver hair and eyes, the light of the corridor outlining his figure. Jem Carstairs. His _parabatai_ that was to take his beloved Tess away.

Jem looked alarmed and he was in his gear. He gripped his dragon-head cane and Will immediately sat up straight. "What-"

"Tessa," the very name made Will stop and stare at Jem in horror, but he quickly masked it for he did not want his friend to know of his feelings towards the girl. Besides, Jem already knew that he thought she was pretty as well. He need not learn more.

Will, after putting up his facade, casually leaned back into the softness as if nothing is really happening. As if the terror on his friend's face is not something he needed to worry about. As if the idea of something happening to Tessa is of no particular importance to him.

Still, it was hard to pretend he did not care and he suddenly wished that the bed wasn't soft. That it was a bed of nails that punished him for his unforgivable sins.

He chose his words very carefully. "Well? What has the girl gotten herself into this time?" Jem didn't seem to notice Will's first reaction when he merely said 'Tessa' and when he heard Will's words, he stormed to his parabatai, grabbed hold of his collar- much to Will's surprise and, he was sure, to Jem's as well -and shook him.

"She's been kidnapped you moron! She said she'll go outside for a few minutes and when she hasn't appeared, I arrived outside to find her gone and unfamiliar foot tracks on the dirt!" Jem stopped shaking him and Will kept the facade there, feeling a stinging in his heart. "What?" Jem stared into his friend's eyes and must've seen a cruel man.

"That's not much to worry about. We'll find her." It was as if he couldn't make it any more worse for himself. He took another breath to say something in a monotonous voice: "Let go of me James."

Scowling, Jem let go of him and stormed out of the room, banging the door shut behind him. After Will was sure that Jem was far far away, he got off his bed and took his seraph blade out. He had no idea who took her, but he sure was ready to chop them into bloody carpet rags. He wouldn't even care if her got hurt on the way, as long as he's there for her.

_**Cuz' I am a man who will fight for your honour**_

_**I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of**_

_**Gonna live forever, knowing together**_

_**That we did it all for the glory of love**_

Jem Carstairs left his friend, went to Tessa's room, took one of her belongings and drew a tracking rune on it. He had decided that if Will wasn't going to help them find Tessa, then they'll have to do it without him.

Charlotte and Henry had already decided that they should split up and Jem was planning to advise tracking runes when they left and that was when he went to Will. He thought that he would get his gear ready straight away.

However, he was wrong. Jem knew there was something happening between Will and Tessa. Recently, they had refused to speak to each other. They hadn't even _looked_ at each other. What Will told Tessa about her inability to have babies must've struck her hard but he didn't know it was that bad. Jem himself didn't like what Will said, but he really hadn't expected things to turn out like _this_. He hadn't expected that Will would be calm when Jem informed him that Tessa had been taken. Before, he had even raced back to the Institute from Highgate just to save her.

Jem sighed and closed his eyes. At the back of his eyelids, he saw a familiar place. It was a run-down building that he would pass on his way to Blackfriars bridge.

He opened his eyes and ran towards the doors of the Institute and dashed with Shadowhunter speed towards the run-down building, the familiar smog that covered London enveloping him as he ran by the cobblestone streets, the gas lights illuminating his way.

The first time Tessa appeared at his bedroom doorway she looked distraught, but at the same time, she looked strong which in turn, made him strong as well.

_**You keep me standing tall**_

_**You'll help me through it all**_

_**I'm always strong when you're beside me**_

He had accepted a long time ago that there was no cure. So he lived his life to the fullest, ignoring his addiction that was slowly killing him. But then there was Tessa and he knew, after spending wondrous times with her, that here was the cure in the form of an angel. If something ever happened to his angel, he'd die too.

_**I have always needed you**_

_**I could never make it alone**_

However, if there was _ever_ a chance they'll be together, he wasn't sure how much long he's got left to give her. A few years was luckiest but at a single strike of a demon he hadn't seen coming, he would be gone.

But he didn't mind that because he was fighting for good.

Fighting for Tessa.

_**Cuz' I am a man who will fight for your honour**_

_**I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of**_

_**Gonna' live forever, knowing together**_

_**That we did it all for the glory of love**_

Finally, he made it to the run-down building and just by being a few metres close to it, Jem could already feel demonic activity inside. Even the building looked like some sort of demon itself as it loomed up on Jem like a troll. The moonlight reflected off the broken windows and illuminated the cracks on the walls.

Anxious, he bolted into the first floor and lit his witchlight. There was a flare of light so bright that it could compete with the sun's rays. He looked around to see the first floor of the building looking worse than the outside. Damp and smelling like rain, there were piles of rotting wood strewn everywhere. The floorboards were cracked and some, splintered. The massive chandelier at his head was hanging and looked as if it was about to give away any second. Scurrying here and there were mice and roaches that Jem grimaced at.

Then there was the blood.

Horrified, Jem quickly swooped down and inspected the blood. It was fresh. His grip on the witchlight tightened and he followed the blood trail to the stairs. He gripped his cane, his musician's fingers poised over the trigger that would reveal the blade as he stepped carefully, making no sound.

But it was pointless for the sudden scream had driven him into sprinting- soundlessly due to his soundless rune -up the stairs, the steps creaking under his weight. _Hold on Tessa. I'll save you._

_**Just like a knight in shining armor**_

_**From a long time ago**_

_**Just in time I'll save the day**_

_**Take you to my castle far away**_

Will was only a few ways away from his destination when he heard a familiar scream that tore through the silence and he felt himself gaining more speed. It was a good thing he used a tracking rune.

He bursted into the first floor and his witchlight cast its glow at the wreckage before him. He then looked down as he spotted red and he took one of the seraph blades at his waist, anger spreading through him. He then followed the trail of blood and stopped when he heard a creaking. His first thoughts were the demons, but then he also thought that it could be just due to the condition of the place.

Will continued his search for Tessa, vigilant of his surroundings. He whispered into his blade as he started up the stairs. He then noticed another pool of light and suddenly, something glinted and Will ducked just in time for the blade- which protruded from a cane -to hit the wall beside him. The person that threw the blade appeared and Will snapped his head around and- as he expected -saw a familiar set of silver eyes.

"Will!" Jem whispered as he squealed to a stop. He looked surprised that Will was there and Will knew that there was no backing away. Jem would understand right then and there. "What-" he cut himself off as an understanding expression reached his face and then he scowled at Will again. "I get it. What I don't get is why you're such a masochist and a sadist at the same time."

"I don't think that we have enough time to talk about such things Jem." Will said and pulled the cane out of the wall and gave it to Jem. Jem nodded- as a form of thanks and agreement that they should hurry -and started up the stair again.

They reached the second floor and stared at what was before them.

The second floor was in much the same condition as the first floor, with the major difference that there were automatons walking towards them. They could only conclude that Mortmain hadn't exhausted his patience at making automatons and his resources. Bulging eyes like a frog's stared at them and Jem and Will charged at the line of automatons.

_**I am the man who will fight for your honour**_

_**I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of**_

_**Gonna live forever, knowing together**_

_**That we did it all for the glory of love**_

Will dispatched the head of one with one quick movement of his blade and proceeded with stabbing the heart with the other blade on his right hand. Meanwhile, Jem jumped on an automaton and speared its chest then he back flipped off it and straightened while slashing at more of the abominations. They were slashing, kicking, beheading, chopping, scissoring, slicing and punching at the automatons until, finally, Will had killed the last of them with a severe blow to its chest and, without pausing, they dashed up the last flight of stairs and made it to the last floor.

When their witchlights illuminated the room, Will and Jem both tensed.

Tessa.

_**I am the man who will fight for your honour**_

_**I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of**_

_**Gonna live forever, knowing together**_

_**That we did it all for the glory of love**_

They dashed to her side in an instant, still keeping watchful, and Jem took Tessa in his arms and shook her. Will was planning to do the same thing, but he still didn't think she'd want him touching her. "Tessa?" Jem asked, the concern and fear evident in his tone.

Her eyes flickered open then her eyelids drooped, as if she was sleepy. Still, it brought light back to the coldness and the darkness and Jem and Will- rather involuntarily of him -smiled at her. "You... two..." she trailed off and smiled back at them. Yes, even at Will. She was safe. She was alright. The blood had come from a leg wound, but she was alright.

_**I am the man who will fight for your honour**_

_**I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of**_

_**Gonna live forever, knowing together**_

_**That we did it all for the glory of love**_

Will knew he was about to touch her- and how he had yearned to do that again -when he felt a sharp pain and he heard his _parabatai_ and the girl he loved gasp and saw them look down at his chest. He looked down too.

Right there in the middle was a blade- a very mundane blade -sticking out of his chest, blood dripping down the sides.

"WILL!"

Jem suddenly stood up and let his witchlight illuminate the figure behind Will. How did they not see it coming?

The white light revealed a very familiar man in a suit. Axel Mortmain.

Will straightened and turned quickly to finally kill him despite the pain as he moved, but Mortmain had moved out of the way and dashed into the shadows. "Wait!" Will yelled and was about to rush to him when he felt the breath get knocked out from him and his knees buckled.

His seraph blade dropped to the floor, the sound echoing throughout the building in an ominous way.

Jem caught his best friend in time as Will dropped to the floor and Jem stared into his eyes. "This can't be the end Will." He whispered to his friend as Tessa made her way towards him. Will smiled at him and Jem froze, his eyes brimming up tears he tried in vain to hold back. "You..."

"Will" The boy looked towards the girl he had ignored for the past few days in order to keep her safe from himself. Tessa Grey. Despite her bedraggled appearance, she still looked beautiful, her grey eyes glinting as tears slid down her cheeks.

His face must've been one of shock. Will knew that she once loved him, but he didn't expect that love to still beat after what he said. "Why?" Her voice cracked as she put her hands on his face, the expression on her face one of misunderstanding and despair. "You said..."

He smiled at her and with the last of his strength, he reached up and took her hands in his and raised his head so their lips met for the last time.

_**I am the man who will fight for your honour**_

_**I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of**_

_**Gonna live forever, knowing together**_

_**That we did it all for the glory of love**_


End file.
